Murderers
by kmi.del.antro
Summary: El asesinato es un trabajo de tiempo completo. Los riesgos son excesivos, las especificaciones casi imposibles, pero el pago vale la pena… Dos vidas que se separaron bruscamente, pero que estaban destinadas a reencontrarse antes del fin.MxM YAOI SPOLIERS


_ok... soy nueva en esto, asi que voy a ser breve. Este es mi primer oneshoot publicado. Tengo otros, pero no es bueno para la salud pública el publicarlos para que todo el mundo los lea._

_algun día los editaré... quien sabe..._

_**IMPORTANTE:** esta historia es un SLASH, osea YAOI, osea HOMBRExHOMBRE asi que si tienes un problema con leer eso, no lo hagas o Don Chuck te dará una patada voladora triple por cada review ofensivo que dejes ¬¬_

_bueno, disfruten de este par al que sinceramente amo (sobre todo a mi rubio hiperactivo)_

_ah! y antes que se me olvide y me remilputeen por no ponerlo:_

_**DISC:** Death Note pertenece a sus respectivos autores, dibujantes, escritores, editores... en general, gente a la que envidio sanamente. No gano plata por esto, ya que si así fuera mandaría a la mierda el cole y me dedicaría a esto el 100% de mi tiempo (bueno... dejemoslo en un 60 40... hay que pensar en el carreteXD). Con el dolor de mi alma, ni Matt ni Mello me pertenecen TAMPOCO... y eso si que me duele, así que lo dejo hasta aquí... :(_

_**Summary: **El asesinato es un trabajo de tiempo completo. Los riesgos son excesivos, las especificaciones casi imposibles, pero el pago vale la pena… Dos vidas que se separaron bruscamente, pero que estaban destinadas a reencontrarse antes del fin. [MxM]_

* * *

**++Murderers++**

El asesinato es un trabajo de tiempo completo. Los riesgos son excesivos, las especificaciones casi imposibles, pero el pago vale la pena, sobre todo si eres joven y no tienes donde caerte muerto. Esa era la historia de su vida, siempre huyendo con una pistola humeante en la mano, desde que había abandonado el destino que le pertenecía por derecho. Ese era él, un déspota, el hijo prodigo que jamás regreso a casa, el que vive siempre al margen, oscilando entre lo cuerdamente inaceptable y lo insanamente aceptable, un eterno adolescente.

Gracias a su habilidad para mentir, su agilidad con el gatillo y su sobresaliente inteligencia, había escalado progresivamente los escalones de lo ilícito, partiendo como un simple carterista muerto de hambre hasta obtener más de lo que cualquier persona podría percibir con un trabajo honesto.

Paradójicamente, el curso de su vida nunca presagió nada semejante. Venia de una familia aceptablemente adinerada, capaz de suministrarle todo lo que sus caprichos desearan, así como oportunidades de buena educación, que pronto demostraron ser de mucha utilidad para satisfacer a su mente curiosa y despierta. Sin embargo, todo se fue a la mierda cuando sus padres se fueron. Nunca habló sobre ellos con nadie, ni manifestó algún tipo de duelo por ellos, aunque hay quien dice que su costumbre de vestirse de negro y una morbosa fascinación por la destrucción tiene mucho que ver, siempre en su particular estilo.

Su aspecto era curiosamente incompatible con su fuerte carácter, siempre tendiendo a la languidez antes que a una buena condición física, por lo que su mejor arma contra los rigores de la adolescencia eran su cerebro y sus dotes de liderazgo, etapa que pasó junto a otros chicos en un orfanato llamado Wammi's House, dirigido por un curioso y excéntrico anciano conocido como Watari.

En este lugar conoció al único ser humano que compartió de alguna forma su soledad. Era un muchacho sensible y usualmente rebelde, aunque la presencia de nuestro joven parecía reportarle algún tipo de buena influencia, o quizás encausaba su energía en las múltiples travesuras en las que se vieron implicados, pero de las que no se pudo nunca comprobar su participación.

Sobre ambos, se dice que fueron mas cercanos entre ellos que con cualquier otra persona, incluyendo a sus tutores y maestros y quizás hasta a sus padres. No se sabe mucho acerca de ellos desde que uno se marchó para siempre del orfanato a la corta edad de quince años, mientras que el otro nunca más hablo con nadie hasta cumplir su mayoría de edad, hecho que desencadenó su partida también. Si alguna vez se encontraron, no se sabe con certeza.

De cualquier forma, lo único que quedó de ellos antes que se borraran del mapa son sus nombres y un rastro de sangre que tiñe sus historias. En cuanto a sus nombres, son Mihael Kheel y Mail Jeevas, mejor conocidos como Mello y Matt.

**+o+**

Corría el año 2008. Las cosas estaban complicadas para todos, sobre todo para los que se movían del lado incorrecto de la ley. Ahora la justicia era absoluta y letal gracias a los juicios de Kira, y bien lo sabían los grupos del crimen organizado. Los asesinos a sueldo eran cosa de todos los días, siempre intentando eliminar el rastro visible de sus actos y al mismo tiempo borrar a la competencia, siempre temiendo al juicio divino.

Había una leyenda urbana entre estos asesinos. Era la historia de un muchacho, no mayor de veinte años, que había asesinado al más peligroso jefe de la mafia junto con toda su escolta personal con sólo un revólver y en un solo ataque. Decían que era intrépido en exceso, al parecer disfrutando la perspectiva del riesgo de muerte y que el hecho que te estuviera buscando significaba morir. Sólo era posible contactarlo cuando él necesitaba un trabajo, no se afiliaba con nadie (su precio era muy elevado) y no le importaba ser contratado por una banda y al día siguiente ser contratado para eliminar a sus antiguos jefes. Era totalmente insensible e inescrupuloso y se decía que era la mejor arma de la que podía disponer una familia.

Sin embargo, una segunda versión de esta historia decía que tenía un rival. El mejor y mas certero asesino y estratega, supuestamente debía vérselas con un ex agente de alguna organización federal,tan experto y letal como el mismo. El sueño de todo Big Boss fue al instante tenerlos a ambos enrolados en sus filas, así como la ambición secreta de muchos era verlos enfrentados en un duelo de inteligencia, estrategia y capacidad de matar.

**+o+**

Un buen día, o quizás un mal día, un chico enclenque y con una cuidada cabellera rubia llego a la mismísima oficina del mas poderoso Jefe de jefes de ese momento, considerado como uno de los hombres mas peligrosos y poderosos del crimen organizado. Sin embargo, como si no estuviera enterado, el joven irrumpió como si tal cosa en el oscurecido estudio, amueblado con un escritorio y un par de sillas de estilo barroco como un mafioso de las películas. Sorprendiendo al jefe, evadió de alguna forma la seguridad, los guardias y las cámaras que protegían el recinto.

-Que… ¡¿QUIEN ERES TU?! ¿Cómo te atreves a entrar así de repente? ¡Te mandare a mata…!- un ademán del joven le hizo callar.

-Necesita que le hagan un favor, ¿no es así?- dijo este con una sonrisa irónica.- podríamos decir que… yo me encargo de esa clase de favores.

El muchacho no parecía intimidado, más bien al contrario. Sacó una tableta de chocolate de algún bolsillo y la masco con aire juguetón en las mismas narices del jefe de la mafia. En cuanto a este, solo pudo preguntarse como carajo había burlado a su ejército de guardias, y en consecuencia a quien mandaría a matar por esa razón. Disimulando su nerviosismo, mandó una pausada respuesta.

-… No sé como has entrado, ni como has sabido esas cosas, niño. Pero no toleraré esta insolencia. ¿Tienes idea de _con quien_ estas hablando?

El "niño" alzo las claras cejas antes de responder.- eso es de mi exclusiva responsabilidad, he entrado aquí por mis propios medios si es eso lo que le preocupa.- se sentó en una silla con el respaldo hacia el frente, dejando un pulido escritorio entre el sorprendido Boss y él.- pero no vengo a hablar de su ineficiente sistema de seguridad. Dígame, ¿necesita mis servicios o no?

El jefe se quedó pasmado. En su vida había conocido a un chico tan valiente y seguro de si mismo, lleno de una autoridad irresistible. Según había oído, solo existía una persona con esas características, y no sabía como, se había dado cuenta de su necesidad de eliminar a cierta problemática alimaña y había acudido allí mismo… a pedirle trabajo. Sin embargo, este no se mostró en lo mas mínimo interesado en ayudarle a llegar al meollo del asunto, sino que continuó mascando el chocolate como si nada.

-… De acuerdo. Se lo que quieres decirme.-el chico pronunció aun mas su sonrisa, ya había conseguido lo que quería.- pero no puedo permitir que entres de esa forma, la próxima vez que intentes algo así are la orden de disparar a mis guardias.

El rubio rió levemente antes de responder- muy bien, si eso le hace sentir mejor… pero si quisiera matarlo, ya lo habría hecho.- el mayor torció la boca, reprobando la insolencia.- Hablando de negocios, déme los detalles y el plazo. El precio a cobrar será equivalente a los riesgos y al tiempo empleado.

Razonable y preciso, dejó a su futuro jefe nuevamente perplejo, lo que parecía complacerle. Este ultimo, luego de evaluarlo cuidadosamente y a pesar de lo repentino de su oferta, fue incapaz de dudar de sus capacidades. El joven leyó todo esto en el hombre como en un libro abierto, por lo que volvió a esbozar su traviesa sonrisa.

-De acuerdo. Lo que dices me parece razonablemente justo. Te enviare los detalles de la misión por un conducto seguro…

-Créame cuando le digo que no hay conducto mas seguro que yo mismo.

-… De acuerdo. Mañana vendrás aquí y discutiremos tu paga y los trámites en caso de defunción.

Esto hizo reír al joven -¿defunción? No será necesario, pero creo que ya me estoy empezando a acostumbrar a todo esto del protocolo.

Dicho esto, se volvió para irse dando una mordida más al chocolate, pero el jefe cayó en cuenta de que ni siquiera sabia el nombre de su misterioso asesino.

-¡Alto! Necesito tu nombre.

El aludido se volteó a medias, por lo que sólo su agudo perfil quedo a la vista del hombre. Su mirada era por primera vez fría, y transmitía toda su aura de poder sin el disfraz de un truculento sentido del humor.

-Mi nombre no es de su incumbencia, ni mucho menos de la de sus hombres. Pero si necesita darme un nombre, llámeme Mello.

Y sin tener nada más que agregar después de esto, salió como si tal cosa de la oficina del hombre más peligroso del último tiempo… después de él, por supuesto.

**+o+**

Solo en un pequeño apartamento, Mello no tenia nada con lo que distraerse, así que era ese el momento en el que lo asaltaban los recuerdos. A sus diecinueve años podría tener recuerdos dichosos, estúpidos o simplemente alegres, pero no era así. Solo había dolor a donde quiera que mirase, dolor y fracaso. No había alegría ni una luz al final del túnel.

Pero lejos de echarse a llorar, estos recuerdos no le provocaban nada. No había llorado en aproximadamente cuatro años, y este no era el momento. Además, tenia que concentrarse. Había pasado una semana desde su encuentro con el jefe, y el día de la verdad estaba próximo. Sin embargo, había algo diferente en aquella misión. No sabría decir el qué, pero algo le decía que no seria solo coser y cantar como siempre, sino que se enfrentaría a algo más que un montón de imbéciles con buenas armas. Así que saliendo de sus meditaciones, preparó con cuidado y anticipación sus fieles revólveres, que lo habían acompañado desde la primera vez que había matado. En ese momento se horrorizó de si mismo, pero ahora la misma sangre que quedaba en sus manos lo había curtido al punto de despreciar su propia vida y la de los demás.

Con estos negros pensamientos, mezclados con imágenes de sus anteriores misiones, el rubio asesino fue cayendo en un estresado sopor. Pero no importaba lo fuerte que sonaran los disparos, ni cuanta sangre derramara, ni siquiera cuanto se arrepintiera de ello. Nunca había podido silenciar el diálogo que se repetía constantemente en su cabeza.

**+o+**

-Así que te vas…

Mello se sobresalto. No había esperado ese encuentro final, solo había querido correr en la noche y no tener que enfrentarle. Pero allí estaba, a su lado como siempre.

El muchacho pelirrojo se quedo parado en el marco de la puerta. No le miraba directamente, sino que se distraía con los blandos copos de nieve que caían afuera. Se hacía de noche.

-Matt…- no sabía que decirle. Sólo atinó a pronunciar su nombre, porque no tenia palabras de consuelo o algún ingenioso plan para hacer que todo fuera menos doloroso para el.

-… No es necesario que me digas nada, tú nunca te deberás justificar conmigo.

El rubio seguía sin decir nada. Para no tener que mirar a esos ojos verdes se volteó hacia la ventana, dándole la espalda. Sin embargo, sintió que los delgados brazos del otro joven le abrazaban, y escuchó su voz, que hace mucho tiempo había dejado de ser aguda, cerca de su oído.- a mi no me debes nada. No es necesario que hables, no es necesario. Adiós entonces, fuiste un gran amigo.

Mello abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Quería responder, pero no encontró las palabras. Nunca fue muy elocuente con eso de expresar lo que sentía, así que las palabras de Matt se perdieron en un silencio incómodo.

Los brazos de su único amigo le soltaron, escuchó sus pasos cruzar lentamente la habitación y también oyó la puerta, pero no dijo nada. Sin embargo, cuando hacia tiempo que nada se escuchaba, hubo un leve murmullo.

-Tú… también. Adiós, Matt…

Despertó sobresaltado. Se había dormido en medio de sus divagaciones, y ya era hora de ponerse en movimiento. El momento estaba próximo, y el punto de reunión estaba a una razonable distancia, así que tomando apresuradamente sus armas, se dispuso a salir. Sin embargo, al mirar distraídamente un mueble cualquiera, vio el rosario que solía guardar para sus misiones. No es que fuera religioso, pero le parecía de mal gusto llevar algo así colgado al cuello, como un aldeano asustado de sus demonios imaginarios. Pero por esta vez, se lo puso antes de salir. No le temía a la muerte, pero ese rosario lo tenía desde que tenía memoria, y como el pasado le parecía cada vez mas presente ese día, le pareció un buen presagio llevarlo. No tenía chaleco antibalas, ni ninguna otra protección que la ajustada chaqueta negra de cuero, pero se decía a si mismo que la única seguridad que necesitaba era matar al enemigo antes que este le matara. Tomó la moto, y sin vacilar, condujo a gran velocidad hasta el punto de reunión, una zona industrial rebosante de containers y maquinas de tonelaje, un puerto comercial. Un lugar perfecto para una emboscada… tanto por su parte como por el enemigo.

**+o+**

Corría por los laberínticos pasillos del muelle. Si necesitaba ayuda, tenía todo un equipo de apoyo detrás, pero aun así era él quien debía cumplir el objetivo, o sus honorarios no le serían cancelados.

Le pareció oír un ruido al doblar un pasillo, así que se ocultó de espaldas a la pared del container más cercano, revólver en mano. Asomó la cabeza por la esquina.

Allí estaba el objetivo, revisando la mercancía de contrabando. No era, obviamente, un gran jefe, pero tenía un cargo poderoso tal y como demostraba el enorme séquito de guardias que le rodeaba. No sería fácil darle de un tiro, pero haría lo posible por culminar todo de manera fácil y limpia, sin enfrentamientos innecesarios.

Así que, sin más introducciones, apunto el arma con silenciador directamente a la cabeza de su objetivo. Sólo debía asegurarse de darle en el momento preciso. Un solo error y sería historia.

Sin embargo, antes de que tuviera oportunidad de presionar el gatillo, sintió el frío contacto del cañón de un arma en su nuca.

Rió antes de enfrentar a su agresor- sí… la traición estaba entre las variables que había considerado, pero no me esperaba que actuaran tan rápido.- al voltearse descubrió al equipo de apoyo en pleno, todos apuntándole con sus sofisticadas armas.- eso sólo demuestra la poca fe que me tienen…

Se levanto de su posición recostada contra el muro del container con las manos alzadas, con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Al parecer, el hecho de estar a punto de morir era irrelevante contra el de haber tenido razón.

-Pero… me temo que no puedo permitir que me capturen. Seré un asesino, pero soy un hombre de palabra, y no puedo perdonar la traición. Así que háganse a un lado, no es mi intención hacer de esto una carnicería.

-No nos amedrentas con tu palabrería barata, niño. Somos muchos más y te mataremos con una orden de nuestro verdadero jefe.- dijo un matón con aspecto de gorila.

-Oh! Así que no es a mí a quien traicionan, sino a mi jefe. ¡Que conveniente! Eso lo hace todo más fácil para mí… pero me parece que no para ustedes.-antes que terminara de hablar, una balacera estallo por arriba y detrás de los traidores. Era el resto de la mafia, con buenas armas y dispuestos a matar.

Aprovechando la confusión, Mello le metió una bala en la cabeza al matón que le había hablado y a un par más, pero luego fue a por el objetivo principal.

Al doblar la esquina, no le sorprendió que el sujeto hubiese escapado. Así que corrió en su busca, usando sus cinco sentidos para seguirle el rastro. Se encontró con muchos guardaespaldas, todos eliminados limpiamente con un balazo certero. Finalmente le vio allí adelante, pero también vio a un enorme grupo de asesinos armados, dispuestos a matarle en cuanto le vieran. Retrocedió rápidamente, respondiendo a las balas con un par de certeros tiros. Pero no pudo ir mas allá, sus balas no eran ilimitadas. La misión peligraba y el estaba atrapado allí. Tomo posición defensiva detrás de otro container, pensando qué hacer para eliminar al tipo que le interesaba y poder cobrar su sueldo.

Entonces, Mello hizo lo que nadie lo suficientemente cuerdo hace jamás. Se paró en medio del espacio vacío entre dos container, disparando con la diestra y tomando _una granada _con la siniestra, arrancándole el seguro con los dientes.

-5…4…3…ahora- musitó con tranquilidad, arrojándole la granada a los que le disparaban. El resultado fue una enorme brecha abierta entre los atacantes gracias a la calculada detonación, lo que le permitió ver al objetivo corriendo a toda velocidad a una distancia de _quinientos metros_. Confiando tanto en su suerte como en su habilidad, se dio el tiempo de apuntar cuidadosamente, mientras las balas pasaban ruidosamente a su lado. Y así, calmado en medio de la balacera, hizo un solo disparo.

La bala viajó la distancia desviándose solo un poco a causa del viento, pero llegó certera a su destino. Y desde una gran distancia, el rubio vio como su objetivo caía fulminado cuando se creía ya a salvo.

La misión estaba cumplida.

Pero quedaba un problema… ahora, para cobrar su dinero, tenia que salir vivo de esta.

Siguió disparando a los hombres, pero ahora se batía en retirada. Cada vez llegaban más, y traían escopetas y otro armamento pesado con ellos.

Corrió hasta quedarse sin aliento, pero aun estaba lejos de estar a salvo. Siempre que creía haberlos perdido escuchaba los pasos pesados de un verdadero ejército enemigo, contra el que él solo no podría nunca. Sentía un golpeteo rítmico en su pecho, pero no era su pulso acelerado, sino el rosario que se había colgado al cuello. Extraño, pero hasta ahora no lo había sentido allí. Sin embargo, el peligro en el que se encontraba su misión le pareció más importante que una curiosidad por parte de un colgante, por más cruz que esta fuera.

A pesar de todo, el puerto puede ser de verdad un laberinto, pues comenzó a escuchar que los sonidos de balas se alejaban más y más, hasta que sólo quedó el silencio.

Caminó despacio y con cautela. Ni por un momento creyó que estaba seguro. Esta estrategia de una carnada y la emboscada doble no había sido planeada por burdos mafiosos, meros asesores financieros, sino que había sido concebida por un verdadero estratega, y como tal debía tratarlo.

De repente, y sin previo aviso, una bala paso rozando su rostro, justo frente a sus ojos. Sobresaltado, se apresuro a ocultarse, alcanzando a entrever una figura alta que hacía lo mismo. Lo había atraído hacia su trampa. El objetivo del misterioso asesino no había sido proteger a la persona que Mello había matado, sino que era matarle a él.

Ahora estaba obligado a improvisar un plan para salvar su vida, o llevarse a ese canalla con él al infierno.

Sin embargo, el tiempo pasó y ninguno dio muestras de iniciar una jugada. El rubio perdía la paciencia, quería acabar con esto de una vez por todas y se estaba cansando de ese juego de escondidas.

Así que, calmadamente, caminó hacia el espacio abierto, con el revolver frente a él en su brazo extendido.

Fue una fracción de segundo. Al mismo tiempo que el se ponía justo al medio del espacio, su contrincante hacía exactamente lo mismo. Todo su cuerpo se tensionó, su corazón se endureció, preparándose para apretar el gatillo y disparar a matar, pero algo lo detuvo. En ese momento supo que estaba perdido. Había dudado, y ese es el mayor error que puede cometer un asesino. Cerró los ojos, esperando el impacto de la bala… pero esta no llegó. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio que parecieron durar horas, pero ni uno de los dos pareció dispuesto a disparar.

Luego, en ese segundo en el que se contemplaron, vino el reconocimiento, la sorpresa y los recuerdos, todo a la vez. Porque el misterioso asesino, el enemigo, no era nadie más que Matt, y veía su mirada de sorpresa reflejada en el rostro del pelirrojo, con un cigarro a medio consumir en sus labios entreabiertos.

-Tú…- nuevamente, las palabras le fallaron, tal y como fue en esa despedida funesta.

-Mello… que incomodo- dijo con desden Matt, quien se veía de algún modo mas independiente y maduro que antes… o quizás mas triste.

Ninguno de los dos bajaba el arma. Aun no confiaban el uno en el otro, ya que en esas misiones el enemigo es siempre el enemigo.

-Matt… como… ¿Cómo terminaste aquí?

-De la misma forma que tu, Mello.

-¿Dejaste Wammi's?

-Si no lo hubiese hecho no estaría aquí.

-Por qué lo hiciste.- así era el rubio, si se trataba de Matt, no preguntaba, sino que exigía la respuesta. La fuerza de la costumbre, podríamos decir.

-No necesito darte esa respuesta.

El brazo de Mello vaciló, y no por el cansancio de mantenerlo levantado. Ver al único ser humano al que le había abierto su alma, al mismo que después había abandonado, había perturbado su espíritu. Ya no era el asesino frío de hacia unas horas, él se había derretido ya. Ya no estaba tan resuelto en su misión, y sabía que eso le podía costar la vida.

Sin embargo, el hombre frente al el no parecía querer ceder.

-No bajes el arma aun. Mi misión, como podrás imaginarte, es matarte y aun no me han encomendado una misión que no haya podido cumplir…- comenzó a acercarse lentamente, con vacilación al principio. Sin embargo, el rubio se puso en alerta de inmediato y apunto directamente a la cabeza.

-No te acerques- siseó entre dientes –te has interpuesto en mi misión, y eso significa que también eres un objetivo.

El pelirrojo soltó una risa.- por favor, Mello. Saber que conmigo no tienes por qué fingir.- siguió acercándose, a pesar de que al que le hablaba seguía sus movimientos con su revólver.- si me quisieras matar, ya estaría muerto, ¿o no?- llegó al lado de su amigo de infancia y siguió hablándole al perfil de este, que aun conservaba su arma.- he seguido tu carrera, ¿sabes?. Todas esas muertes, los rumores… no fue difícil seguirte el rastro. Pero llegó un momento en el que me di cuenta que el único modo de encontrarte era entrar en tu mundo… y ya ves, me involucré demasiado, parece.- acerco su mano suavemente al cañón del revolver de su amigo, mientras bajaba el suyo despacio. Él no hizo nada para impedirlo. Tocándolo con la punta de los dedos, recorrió el arma mientras avanzaba despacio, hasta llegar a su mano. Dudo un momento, y luego siguió recorriendo su brazo, logrando finalmente que el rubio bajara el arma. Dejó su mano en el hombro del otro hombre. Ahora estaban a una corta distancia, tanto que podían sentir como respiraba el otro. Solo había silencio en el muelle.

De repente, Mello abrió la boca, como si fuera a decir algo, pero en lugar de eso, miro a Matt, como pidiéndole ayuda para expresarse correctamente. El pelirrojo no le dio ningún consejo, sencillamente deslizo su mano hasta la mejilla del rubio, apartando el cabello de su cara, mientras que su otra mano tomaba el bello rosario que se había colgado al cuello esa mañana, como por curiosidad, tal y como solía hacerlo cuando él y Mello eran pequeños. Este finalmente comprendió que era lo que debía hacer para cerrar todas las heridas y olvidar un poco de la culpa del pasado. Avanzo los pocos pasos que le separaban de Matt y sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos juntó sus labios con los de el. No fue un beso rudo o de lujuria, sino que era la única forma en la que Mello supo decir "lo siento".

En cuanto a Matt, no le rechazó. Atrajo hacia si su delgada figura, en un abrazo con los mismos sentimientos de hacia cuatro años. Mello llevó sus brazos al cuello de Matt, dejando que el mundo se borrara por un momento. Las armas, arrojadas al suelo, eran lo único que aun los ataba al resto del mundo, pero ambos hicieron lo posible por olvidarlas.

Pero por desgracia, seguían en el mismo mundo que habían querido abandonar, y el rumor de los disparos les llego débil al principio, pero se hizo cada vez más fuerte. Se separaron de manera brusca, pero Matt no soltó a Mello.

-Seria conveniente que me atraparas, Mello. Tú has cumplido con tu misión, yo ya no puedo con la mía. De cualquier forma, si no me matan los tuyos lo harán los míos al saber que estás vivo.

El aludido dudó al responder.- dudo… que haya mucha diferencia. Los de mi lado son más poderosos que los tuyos, pero si puedes correr aun, si hay una chance de que escapes, hazlo.

-No entendiste, ¿cierto?- dijo, dándole un rápido beso- _ya no puedo_ salir de esta. Mi objetivo fue siempre encontrarte, y ahora que lo he hecho ya no me queda nada.

Mello suspiró. Al parecer no habría otra forma de salvarle la vida… pero era un plan desesperadamente arriesgado.

Agachándose para recoger su revolver, le dijo al pelirrojo- no se como te voy a sacar de esta… pero ahora no puedo hacer otra cosa que mantenerte vivo en tiempo suficiente como para que se me ocurra algo brillante.

Matt le observó sin moverse.- yo confío en ti, Mihael.

Situándose detrás de él y tomándole del brazo, el rubio respondió- lo se, Mail… y eso es justamente lo que me preocupa.- y apoyó su pistola en la sien de su recién recuperado compañero, como si lo hubiera tomado de rehén.

**+o+**

Cuando se trata de un cuartel de la mafia hay dos formas de entrar. Una es en calidad de amigo, ser recibido como parte de una gran familia y estar dispuesto a arriesgar la piel por ello. Y la otra es en calidad de detenido, en cuyo caso tu suerte es bien diferente. Nunca hay garantías de salir vivo de una situación así, pero para hacerlo de forma voluntaria hay que tener mucho valor, tener garantizado un buen botín o… ser realmente estúpido.

Mello sabía cual categoría le asignaba a su prisionero.

Atado y amordazado, vendado para que no pudiera reconocer el camino, Matt solo podía confiar en su compañero para que lo salvara, y como un perro ideal se dejaba guiar a cualquiera fuese el destino de esa siniestra comitiva.

No fueron muy lejos, a juzgar por el tiempo que le tomó al vehiculo llegar, pero el pelirrojo no podía tener una idea de la dirección en la que le llevaban. Mello sabia esto, y el hecho de tener la vida de esa persona en sus manos no era precisamente un consuelo para él. Ya le había roto el corazón una vez… no quería que esta vez fuera su vida lo que destruyera. Así que aplicó su no despreciable inteligencia a algún plan desesperado, pero el tiempo era desesperantemente breve. Lo que necesitaban era ganar aun más tiempo.

Demasiado tarde el rubio entendió cuan estúpido y desesperado era su plan. Por supuesto, él podía entrar y salir con sigilo de casi cualquier lugar, pero sacar a alguien con él era otra cosa. A menos que tuvieran mucha suerte, ambos estaban perdidos y ese lugar sería su tumba.

Llevando a la rastra a Matt, el grupo entro al complejo edificio. Como medida de seguridad, Mello también fue vendado, pero este estaba demasiado ocupado pensando como para protestar.

Lo siguiente que vieron ambos amigos fue una sala completamente blanca, iluminada por una sola lámpara que colgaba encima de una mesa metálica con dos sillas, demasiado similar a una mesa de interrogatorio. Matt fue sentado y esposado a la silla por dos enormes matones, pero él no opuso ninguna resistencia. Parecía que de verdad estaba totalmente resignado a su suerte, y esto solo empeoró las cosas en la mente de Mello. De verdad, _no había _solución lógica para su problema. Todas las opciones tenían demasiadas variables como para poder tomarlas a todas en cuenta, todas dependían demasiado del azar y de la buena suerte. Para una mente eminentemente científica como esta, era el fin del camino. No había victoria posible.

-Vamos a ver… - dijo uno de los matones. El comienzo del interrogatorio hizo salir a Mello de sus pensamientos.- no llevas identificación, aunque eso no me sorprende, pero si llevas un par de buenas armas… un francotirador y un revolver realmente potente con silenciador.- ¡un francotirador! ¿Por qué no lo había eliminado de un modo fácil y efectivo? El rubio era incapaz de entenderlo.- todo esto da a entender que eres un asesino, y uno muy bueno, a juzgar por la familia que usó tus servicios. Pero parece que ganamos nosotros, ¿no es así, Mello?

Usando sus no despreciables dotes de actor, Mello esbozó su conocida sonrisa.-me parecía obvio. ¿A ustedes no?- mientras tanto su mente seguía evaluando planes de escape, cada uno mas desesperado e inservible que el anterior. Hubo un murmullo general de aprobación y un par de risitas aisladas. Matt solo se dedicaba a mirarle a con expresión neutra, pero sus ojos relucían, llenos de confianza en él. Intentó no verle.

-Ahora dinos, cual es tu maldito nombre- siguió diciendo el interrogador, volviéndose y apoyando sus enormes manos en los apoyabrazos de la silla donde estaba sentado el joven. Este se limito a mirar a Mello, quien hizo un brevísimo gesto negativo con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, pero no me es posible dar esa información…-el rubio hizo un gesto de dolor cuando el pesado puño del matón se descargo en pleno rostro de Matt. Sin embargo, a pesar que su labio sangraba con profusión, este no dio muestras de quebrantarse.

-Te repito, ¡danos tu puto nombre!- una vena se le marcó en el cuello al guardia. Mello estaba entrando en pánico. Sabía la mayoría de las atroces torturas que la mafia usa con sus interrogados, y no quería ver a Matt pasar por nada semejante. Pero este solo dijo nuevamente que no podía dar esa información, con lo que consiguió una verdadera sarta de puñetazos, y no solo en el rostro esta vez.

-Por última vez, EL NOMBRE…- ya iba el matón a dar una orden (de golpearle de nuevo o algo peor), cuando Mello finalmente actuó sin pensar.

Deteniendo el enorme brazo, dijo calmadamente y con un rastro de sonrisa.- he estado en muchas partes, participado en muchos interrogatorios de diversas familias. Déjenme solo con el un minuto y ya verán como canta. Hay métodos más efectivos para hacer hablar a una persona.

El enorme hombre vaciló.- ¿crees que te lo podrás solo? No eres un poco enclenque…

Sin previo aviso, Mello saco una navaja da entre sus ropas y la puso en el cuello del guardia en una décima de segundo.

-¿Dudas?

El guardia quedo en piedra, pero finalmente respondió con un leve –…no…-tras lo cual, el rubio, satisfecho, guardó el arma e hizo un gesto para que todo mundo abandonara la habitación. En todo ese tiempo, Matt no había dejado de mirarle.

Cuando el último hubo salido, y luego de asegurarse que no hubiese cámaras ni micrófonos, Mello miro a Matt con todo el pánico que de verdad sentía.

-No tengo ningún plan. Esto solo me sirve para ganar un par de minutos para hablarte, pero la verdad es que no tengo nada que decir.

-No hables así. No me gusta que hables con ese tono derrotista. Sencillamente no te va.- esto último lo dijo casi con una risa, exasperando al rubio.

-¡¿Es que no entiendes!? Si no hago algo esos gorilas _te matarán_ sin haberte hecho ninguna pregunta que de verdad valga la pena. Son sádicos, les gusta hacer sufrir solo por gusto. ¡No sabes cuanto! No les importa ni tu nombre realmente. ¿Qué no me sigues? ¡Por mi estupidez no eres nada más que el juguete de trapo de esos perros en cuerpo humano!

Los ecos de sus palabras se perdieron en el silencio, mientras Matt seguía viéndolo, devorándolo con los ojos. Finalmente, el rubio solo acertó a desatar a su amigo. Ya no le quedaba ninguna esperanza.

Sin embargo, sintió los brazos del recién liberado Matt envolviendo su cuerpo por su espalda. Una mano tomó el rosario que aun llevaba al cuello y la otra le tapó los ojos.

- Recuerdo que cuando teníamos catorce esto te servía para contestar bien en los exámenes- dijo el pelirrojo levemente en el oído de Mello.- espero que te ayude en algo.

Como en esos viejos tiempos que mencionaba Matt, todo en su mente se estabilizó y tranquilizó. Ahora ya no veía la estresante habitación, sino que sólo el negro vacío y sólo sentía el cuerpo del pelirrojo contra el suyo. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

**+o+**

Pasaron los minutos uno detrás del otro, hasta que estos se hicieron horas. Los guardias se miraron los unos a los otros con curiosidad, hasta que se comenzaron a preocupar por la salud física de su asesino. Así que, sin previo aviso, entraron de golpe en la blanca habitación. Lo que vieron los dejó en piedra.

El muchacho pelirrojo, que a primera vista no era muy inteligente, al parecer había logrado engañar a Mello, ya que estaba suelto, y con la pistola del rubio le apuntaba directamente a la cabeza mientras le oprimía el cuello con un brazo. ¡Vaya giro que habían tomado las cosas!

-Nadie se mueva o el rubio se muere- dijo Matt con impresionante sangre fría.

Los guardias, confundidos y desorientados, solamente pudieron atender a las demandas del pelirrojo, y le dejaron el paso expedito hacia el pasillo. Sin embargo, Matt no tenia idea de donde ir.

-Derecha- musitó Mello entre dientes.

-Ah, vale.

Matt corría por el pasillo, guiado por los hábiles consejos de Mello, quien se orientaba gracias a sus sentidos atentos y agudos. Pronto había concebido un plan desesperado, pero que esperaba que diera resultados. No en vano era el mejor asesino a sueldo, ya que algo había estudiado antes de aceptar el trabajo. Bajaron rápidamente unas escaleras, sigilosamente otras, y finalmente llegaron casi sin contratiempos al primer piso. Ahora, si Mello no se equivocaba, debían correr para atravesar un pasillo y llegar a la escalera que los llevaría al subterráneo.

Según alguna tradición, la familia que ocupaba este edificio eran todos unos fanáticos de la arquitectura antigua, por lo que se asentaban en antiguas mansiones coloniales y edificios barrocos por el estilo. Estos edificios, por fuerza, estaban conectados entre sí mediante una antigua red de túneles, hechos con la sólida albañilería del siglo diecisiete para el contrabando de licor y cosas más siniestras, por lo que cualquier excavador con la suficiente paciencia o suerte sería capaz de encontrar dichas criptas e ir de edificio en edificio sin ser detectado. Sin sentirse con suerte ni paciencia, Mello era conciente de las numerosas fallas del plan, pero no había podido pensar en nada mejor en tan poco tiempo.

Finalmente, corrieron con todas sus fuerzas, esperando que la alarma no se hubiera desatado aun. Pero justo en el momento que llegaban a la puerta que los separaba de las escaleras, el siniestro sonido de las armas cargándose se hizo oír.

No necesitaban voltear para saber que todo un escuadrón de certeros asesinos les estaba apuntando con armas superiores a cualquier revólver de bolsillo. Estaban en una clara desventaja numérica, pero apegándose al plan, tomaron sus posiciones de rehén y secuestrador.

-No muevan ni un músculo.-dijo Matt.-este revólver esta más que cargado, y no me va a dar ningún asco disparar.

Los tipos no dieron muestras de bajar las armas. Antes al contrario, le apuntaron a la cabeza y el pecho y, para consternación de ambos, también a Mello.

-¡¿No me están escuchando?! Si no bajan las armas…

-¿Y? tu famoso amigo no nos interesa para nada. Mátalo si quieres.- dijo uno de las personas armadas, que tenía aspecto de ser el capitán.

Matt no soltaba a Mello, insistiendo en el plan original, pero este ya se daba cuenta que habían fracasado.- Matt, ya basta. Se acabó.

No hubo reacción por parte del pelirrojo al principio, pero lentamente soltó al otro hombre y bajó el arma. Este, por su parte, bajó la cabeza, completamente resignado. Su único consuelo era haber encontrado a su querido compañero antes del fin… pero le habría gustado tener meses, años, quizá toda su vida para recuperar el tiempo perdido. Nunca en su vida de asesino, a pesar de todos los peligros y las situaciones de riesgo que había vivido, se había planteado la idea de luchar por sobrevivir cuando la muerte misma le seguía los pasos… pero ahora tenía una razón de vivir.

Que mierda más irónica.

Sin embargo, una frase pronunciada en su oído le hizo volver a la realidad y al hecho que su corazón aún latía.

-Alza la cabeza. Mientras hay vida hay esperanza… y nosotros estamos más que vivos ahora, ¿no?- Matt le sonreía. Eso era lo que tanto amaba de él, su infinita capacidad de sonreír, aunque el mundo pareciese acabar y deshacerse ante sus ojos. Pero por esta vez no pudo encontrar felicidad en ese gesto. No veía de donde sacar las fuerzas para corresponderle.

-No quiero parecer iluso, pero esas armas demoran aproximadamente medio segundo en disparar. Si consideramos esto, tenemos medio segundo para movernos de aquí y esquivar las balas, lo que es físicamente imposible.- Mello se sorprendió. Había olvidado que Matt era increíblemente inteligente, aunque era levemente remiso a demostrarlo o a presumir de ello.- pero son armas pesadas, de gran calibre, por lo que un segundo disparo llevaría más tiempo, además de ser menos certero por causa del cambio de temperatura en el cañón. Si a esto le sumamos un blanco en movimiento, es imposible que estos brutos nos den, ¿o me equivoco?

-Creo que entiendo tu punto… pero no sé si dará resultado…

-Hay sólo un modo de averiguarlo

-¡Dejen de cotorrear allí! ¡Están más que fritos ahora!- el grito del jefe de los tiradores enemigos le dio a entender al rubio que la única opción era el plan de Matt. Pero si fallaba, sería lo último que harían en la vida.

Así que, armándose de valor, o extirpando la poca cordura que le quedaba, tomó su arma y dio un grito- ¡A LA MIERDA!-. Acto seguido, disparó contra el capitán, desencadenando la primera ráfaga de balas.

Pero ninguna de estas dio en el blanco. Tal y como habían silenciosamente convenido, Matt agarró a Mello por detrás, arrojándose al suelo con él, por lo que las balas pasaron directamente sobre sus cabezas. Sabedores de que les quedaban unos segundos antes de la segunda ráfaga, se incorporaron y corrieron hacia su objetivo: la puerta del sótano.

Una vez adentro, y sin perder tiempo, trancaron la puerta con todo lo que había a su alcance, desde tablas hasta muebles viejos y rotos, desechados, al parecer, por generaciones anteriores de esa familia amante de lo barroco. Momentos después, escucharon el entrechocar de varios cuerpos contra la asegurada puerta, así como gritos de "traigan un ariete" y otros por el estilo.

Estaban vivos

Por ahora, al menos.

Se vieron de frente y, felices por la victoria obtenida, rieron triunfantes y se abrazaron, tal y como hacían luego de sus travesuras en el orfanato. Esto se prolongó durante varios minutos, minutos que pasaron en completo silencio, extinguidas ya las risas.

Pero aun quedaba trabajo por hacer.

-Ahora tenemos que salir de este lugar…

-Esa es la parte fácil.

-No lo es tanto. Necesitamos encontrar el túnel que nos sacará de aquí y cubrir nuestros pasos una vez que nos vayamos.

Matt suspiró.- siempre tan negativo. Has cambiado desde el Wammi´s.

-Tú en cambio sigues igual de inmaduro.

-Tú eres un amargado.

-¡Ya basta! Céntrate y ayúdame a buscar ese hoyo en la pared.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

Mello tanteó con delicadeza la pared, intentando encontrar alguna irregularidad de la pared que pudiese sugerir un relleno posterior de la boca del túnel, mientras Matt golpeaba trozos de pared con la cabeza pegada a esta, para escuchar si sonaba hueco. Cualquiera que no se encuentre en una situación de peligro semejante puede encontrar estas acciones graciosas, pero ambos hombres sabían que si fallaban en su, en apariencia, ridícula tarea les esperaba la muerte.

Finalmente, mientras el sonido de unos fuertes golpes en la puerta, probablemente provocado por los secos golpes descargados por las culatas de las armas, resonaban en el vacío y oscuro espacio, ambos compañeros coincidieron en un determinado punto cercano al muro Norte, el más alejado de la escalera de entrada.

-… si ambos lo pensamos…

-Debe ser aquí.

-Exactamente…- Mello miró, pensativo, el sólido muro.- ¿tienes alguna idea?

-Explosivos… granadas… nada que tengamos a la mano.

El rubio se mantuvo sereno esta vez. Ahora ambos estaban en peligro, y ya no tenía la carga de tener la vida de Matt en sus manos.- tendremos que usar algún tipo de ariete. ¿Qué tenemos?

-Todos los muebles pesados que podemos mover los usamos en la puerta.

-Que tenemos, no que _no_ tenemos.

-… ¿Tu cabeza?

-No es el momento de estupideces, Matt. Tendremos de sobra si salimos de esta.

El pelirrojo guardó silencio, estudiando la habitación. Solo habían chatarras menores, pero nada que pudieran usar para derribar una pared… pero…

-… ¿Hueles eso?

Mello se concentró y olisqueó el aire a su alrededor.-… qué

-No huele como a… ¿gas?

-No puede ser. ¡Lo único que me faltaba! Si no nos matan esos imbéciles de afuera, moriremos asfixiados…

-No Mello, no me refiero a eso. Piénsalo detenidamente.

El rubio comenzó entonces a razonar. Gas. Si olía a gas, debía ser porque había alguna fuga… pero las fugas vienen de alguna parte. Y si enciendes fuego cerca de una fuga de gas…

-Matt, busca un balón de gas. Ahora.

Así que ambos pusieron manos a la obra, tanteando en la oscuridad. Si tenían suerte, el balón no sería muy grande, además haber sido usado antes y, por lo tanto, estar medio vacío, por lo que en caso de explosión esta no sería muy grande.

Finalmente, Mello dió con el dichoso objeto. Acto seguido, llevó el peligroso balón hasta la pared, mientras Matt buscaba un lugar donde atrincherarse.

Una vez hecho, ambos se agacharon tras la improvisada barricada, compuesta de unos muebles mas débiles que los que Mello habría ocupado de hallarse en una situación diferente. Mientras tanto, el golpeteo de las culatas en la puerta había dado paso a un fuerte aporrear, por lo que se deducía que estaban recurriendo a un ariete policial para abrirse paso.

- Bien, todo listo. ¿Tienes encendedor?

-No

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Era broma! Aquí lo tienes

Mello lo tomó en sus manos. Esto era de verdad un suicidio, pero no había otra forma. Así que, sin pensarlo más, encendió el aparato y lo arrojó al balón de gas.

**+o+**

Hubo un terrible temblor que sacudió el edificio entero, incluso la oficina del jefe, donde Mello hizo su atrevida aparición. Los tiradores que atacaban la puerta se arrojaron al suelo, pensando que estaban siendo atacados. Sin embargo, luego de unos minutos en los que nada pasó, reanudaron sus intentos con la puerta… que cedió al primer intento.

Los tiradores irrumpieron, sorprendidos, en lo que quedaba del destruido sótano. Parte del techo se había derrumbado, dejando sólo la mitad de la habitación transitable por la enorme torre de escombro que había en la antigua pared opuesta a la puerta. Sin duda esto había sido un intento de ataque suicida, ya que era imposible que los dos asesinos hubiesen sobrevivido a la explosión y al posterior derrumbe. Para ellos, el caso se cerraba allí mismo, y la leyenda cuenta que los dos asesinos que murieron allí nunca tuvieron comparación en todo el tiempo posterior.

**+o+**

Un perro callejero buscaba algún suculento bocado en un sitio eriazo, plagado de escombros y chatarra. Las viejas comentaban que hacía un tiempo había habido una enorme edificación del peor gusto posible, una opulenta mansión muy recargada, del espantoso estilo barroco. Pero todo lo que quedaba allí era ahora una completa ruina, ya que ni la chimenea se había salvado de la destrucción, y el sótano era lo único que estaba intacto, bostezante y repleto de desechos de los más diversos tipos.

Allí bajó el perro, olisqueando una pringosa bolsa de basura que despedía un nauseabundo olor a podrido. Sin embargo, antes de darse un banquete con comida descompuesta, observó algo digno de una película de horror.

A su lado, los escombros y la tierra se alzaban de forma notoria, como si alguien o algo empujara con todas sus fuerzas para salir. El animal, aterrado, corrió para ponerse a salvo de cualquier horror de las profundidades que se estuviese alzando, pero cuando finalmente algo quedó a la luz, no fue nada más que una mano que se agitaba desesperadamente para ganar la superficie. Acto seguido, apareció otra maño, ambas conectadas a su respectivo brazo, y estos a su vez al respectivo cuerpo. Y si esto no fuese lo suficientemente extraño, otra figura humana, en parecidas condiciones de suciedad, emergió del mismo punto.

La primera figura, viéndose libre, dejó que el frío viento nocturno desordenara sus rubios cabellos (aunque, bajo la capa de tierra y escombros su color no era tan evidente), ya que a pesar del olor a podredumbre que despedía todo alrededor, el aire era más agradable y puro que el túnel infecto y sellado que había tenido que atravesar.

Luego de un momento, la segunda figura se le unió también. Su cabello relucía rojo contra la menguante luz del anochecer y del lejano alumbrado público.

Permanecieron en silencio, sintiéndose más afortunados que en ningún momento de sus relativamente cortas vidas. De verdad, habían tenido mucha suerte en varios sentidos… y no era el menor de ellos el hecho de haber salido con vida de su comprometida situación.

Finalmente, el rubio rompió el silencio- deberíamos irnos de aquí. Dudo que el jefe (auque sea un imbécil) no sepa donde conducía el pasadizo. No estaremos seguros aquí mucho más tiempo.

Su acompañante no contestó en seguida, ya que aun no recuperaba del todo el aliento.- sí… creo que tienes razón. Pero ahora no estamos seguros en ninguna parte.

-Yo creo que sí. No en vano me he hecho algunos amigos poderosos con esta vida.- miro al horizonte, como si reflexionara.- Matt… ¿Cómo lo lograste?

El pelirrojo se sacó los goggles, de modo que su verde mirada vio sin impedimentos al rubio.- ¿el qué?

-Esta vida… te veo tal y como siempre fuiste. Aun eres Mail, tu mirada no ha cambiado. Pero a mi… esto me ha destruido por completo. Yo ya no soy Mihael… soy sólo Mello.

-Eso no es verdad.- Mail posó su mano en la mejilla del otro, girando su rostro hacia él para verle a los ojos.- Mihael aún esta allí. Lo veo, aquí frente a mi, solo que lo has enterrado. Esta escondido, pero no lo has destruido. En cuanto a mi… bueno, seguimos el mismo camino, pero por razones diferentes. Tu lo seguiste por una causa… yo lo seguí por ti. Pero no creas que no he cambiado nada… este Matt no es tan inmaduro como el que viste hace cuatro años…

El rubio sonrió, pero no fue esa sonrisa irónica y sádica de siempre, sino la suave e inocente sonrisa de un niño. Mail no quiso que esto se perdiera en el olvido, por lo que atrapó esa sonrisa entre sus labios, mientras la noche caía sobre el mundo.

-¿Y donde iremos ahora?-preguntó el pelirrojo, sin dejar de besarle.

-¿Has oído hablar de Rod?

-Lo dudo…

-Bueno, digamos que me debe un par de favores.- se sostuvo de Mail mientras hablaba, profundizando el beso, mientras el otro respondía entusiastamente, como siempre que Mello, o quizás Mihael, proponía algo. Se separaron lentamente, y jurando en silencio seguir ese sendero hasta el final, se internaron a gran velocidad en la noche, quien los recibió gustosa en su regazo.

* * *

**++¿FIN?++**

_... y bueno XD_

_Como quien dice, el resto es historia :P_

_Algún comentario? cartas de amor? cartas bomba? cartas con antrax?_

_Dilo con un review ^^_


End file.
